


From beginning to end 至始至终23

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [25]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: （ ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局）





	From beginning to end 至始至终23

又是一年最美好的季节，回想起去年这个时候，Thor还在郊外山丘的古堡里度假。可现在，他满身泥巴在炙热干燥的烈日下大口喘着气，甚至无法感觉到自己在呼吸。刚刚那枚毒刺飞弹在他身边炸开的时候，幸亏身后的Fandral推了一把，让他结结实实的摔在了泥坑里。

 

“刚才可真险”Fandral感叹着，要不是他及时注意到了后方的动静，估计他们两个人早就被炸成了渣子。

 

Thor吐出嘴里夹杂的泥巴，咒骂道“这个王八蛋居然黑吃黑，真他妈的是一幢好买卖”  
这几个月来的日子非常不好过，他刚刚经历了感情上的挫败，现在又要被军方派到这个狗屁地方来受罪。说是谈生意，但军方早就认准了对方不会给钱，黑吃黑，然后再顺水推舟让Thor摆平他们。近期他们连连发生状况，Thor的手下们也开始不安分起来，抱怨的声音越来越多.......  
“我们什么时候变成了政府的雇佣兵？”Thor当然知道下面人的不满，但是没有办法，他只能逼着大家继续做下去，而能给予的就是多上一倍的报酬。

 

Thor与Fandral就这么背靠背的坐在野外，没有任何可以遮挡的物体，哪怕是遮住头上快要烤死他们的太阳。脸上的泥巴已经失去了水分，Thor干裂的嘴唇上渗出了血迹，直到对讲机里传来同伴的声音  
“目标已解决，马上准备返航”

 

====  
Odinson从没有让政府失望过，这次他做得到很好，而且很干脆，不给敌人留有任何可以翻身的机会。于是在他从南斯拉夫回来的时候，不仅得到了军方的肯定，还得到了一个不错的假期调养生息。要知道Thor因为这次的任务连圣诞节都没有过好，他能想象到家里人团聚时的情景，以及他母亲的各种抱怨.....毕竟从北欧回来之后，就没有回去看望过他的父母。Thor很怕，怕母亲会提起Loki，他下定了决心要忘记这段感情，每日起来的清晨、每日睡去的夜晚，Thor都这么想着，如同催眠着自己去淡忘一切。可事情总是事与愿违，他刚回来没几天就接到了Paul的电话，他们的新能源项目已经正式的投入到了生产中，很多工业和企业对此看好并投入了使用，但一部分的人认为新能源技术还未成熟，不肯去尝试。于是Paul想说服Thor再次登上希望女神号，进行下一步的宣传推广。

 

“嗯......我觉得不一定要在曙光女神号做宣传，我们有其他的选择”  
Thor的拒绝是在意料当中的，就像之前Paul提出方案后，Tony所说的一样“那个家伙绝对不会同意，这不是硬要他去面对过去吗”。

 

“当然有比曙光女神号更好的地方，可它是最适合、最有意义的。去年我们在那里发布了新能源的计划，很成功。所以我想这次一样在这里，而且我有信心通过这次宣传我们能进入一个新阶段，并迎合着马上要到来的一周年庆祝，这不是很好吗？”

 

Thor明白Paul的意思，确实曙光女神号是最佳的地点，只不过那里的一切回忆都会破坏掉他已经坚固起来的原则  
“那我可以缺席或者是放视频连线吗”

 

“原先我还不信Tony的话，看来你是真的太执着于过去了。我知道这些日子来你过的不是很如意，大家也体谅你，尽量也不去提这个事情。你成天说着放下了、过去了，但是最放不下的还是你自己。我可能说的有些过份，但希望你可以好好考虑一下，你可以拥有未来，更好的东西，但你首先先要抛下一些东西”  
Paul与Thor的通话在很不愉快的气氛下结束，Thor最终还是拒绝了这个要求，他同意在曙光女神号上进行新的宣传，但他本人并不会亲自到场。

 

====  
短暂的休息让Thor享受着这份惬意，他每天除了看看电视、去酒吧闲转，剩下的时间都是在家里窝着，并充当着兼职奶妈的身份。他的小炭球成功的当了妈妈，看那一窝小猫崽的颜色就知道出自谁的遗传，Loki最不喜欢的大橙猫居然一炮成功喜当爹，你说讽不讽刺？小炭球有时候会回来看看它的孩子喂喂奶，但多数的时候还是不知踪影，根本没个当妈的样子。因此Thor会时常过来照顾，担心会饿着这些小家伙，甚至还把猫窝挪到了门厅里，方便自己能第一眼看到它们。  
小炭球的四个孩子们性情各异，纯黑色最像碳球的那只Thor起名为煤球，黄色最像它父亲的那只叫蛋黄，黑黄条相间的叫琥珀，而最小的那只浑身杂乱又没有规则的小家伙叫泡沫。说起来，Thor还挺欣赏自己起的名字，因为很贴切，只要叫出它们的名字大家就会一眼认出是哪一只来，就像是前几天来的Sif一样，对此表示很认同  
“你要是能把这个心思花在其他方面一定能很有成就，比如以你母亲名字建立的艺术慈善基金会，你是不是早把它给忘记了？”

 

经Sif的提醒，Thor才想起了这个五年前以他母亲名字命名的基金会，专门捐助于有艺术天分但家境贫苦的学子们。一开始他只是想帮母亲完成一些心愿并讨她欢心，但谁知后来这个机构越做越大，甚至还有了不错的名声，在他们资助的学生中很多都成了小有名气的艺术家。

 

“经你提醒我倒是想起来了，它现在可不一样了，连我自己都没想到。不过也证明了母亲的眼光，发现了那些有天分的孩子们。”

 

“但你才是这个基金会的创始人，可是你一次都没参加过”Sif毫不避讳的指出了这一点

 

“算了吧，Sif，你又不是不知道我什么德行。要是我有那个天赋早就被我母亲培养成伟大的艺术家了，还用得着去搞什么军火？我对那些东西真是一窍不通，去了也是个门外汉，看也不会看、说也说不清楚。还是母亲比较适合那里，你看她做的多不错”Thor隐约中猜到了Sif这次拜访的用意，八九不离十是和这个基金会有关，或者说是他的母亲有意想要逼他出来相见...........

 

“下周是基金会创立5周年，作为名义上的创始人你应该出席”

 

"为什么最近大家都要邀请我参加各种活动.....”Thor一不留神把心中的所想说出了口，他并不感到意外，就是觉得很玄妙

 

“不管你被谁邀请了，但是这个活动你必须参加。身为创始人，又是以你母亲名字创办的基金会，当天你就让她自己出席，是不是有些过分？外界又会怎样言论你们家庭的关系”Sif犀利的话语让Thor无法反驳，即使他有意想去逃避，但的确如对方所说这会让母亲和Odinson家都很难堪，虽然他之前的种种行为已经给家族带来了不小的负面影响.........

 

“好吧，我懂了，回去告诉妈妈，我会精心打扮好去参加的，请放心”Thor最后还是妥协了，在母亲面前他永远狠不下心来，她的温柔、她的关怀都是Thor无法拒绝而渴望的存在

 

====  
参加这种活动不是Thor所擅长的，但他还是做了一些准备为了不让母亲失望。今天他穿了一件深蓝色丝柔烫纹的西服外套，显得不那么古板而又有些艺术气息。他大步的走进会场大堂，在第一时间看到了自己的母亲。Thor轻轻的吐出气让自己放松下来，他自然的走过去拥抱、亲吻  
“你好母亲”

 

“我的孩子，真的很想念你”Frigga在见到自己儿子时由内而外的感到开心，她温柔的抚摸着Thor的脸颊，一时间心疼起来

 

“你瘦了很多”

 

“但更结实了，不是吗”略带顽皮的语气，Thor知道自己让母亲很担忧，他不停的做着傻事，让家人操碎了心

 

“你能过来我很开心，今天我们筹到了不少好作品，希望这些收益能帮助更多的孩子们踏上求学之路。你看看这个.....”母亲带着Thor在展厅里欣赏着艺术不凡的作品，可他对这些根本一窍不通，所以只能点头应和着，直到目光停留在一处油画前。偏冷色调的北欧风光，Thor对绘画并没有什么鉴赏的功底，只是下面捐赠者的名字让Thor本是平静的内心起了小小的波澜。

 

“对不起，事先没有和你说......我邀请了Loki，他对这个慈善拍卖画展很感兴趣，而且愿意捐赠做出一份贡献。当然，他本人没说一定会来.......”看着Thor脸上越来越糟糕的表情Frigga连忙解释着，这算是无意可又有心。她知道自己的儿子得了心魔，逃避着与Loki有关的一切，但这不是解决问题的好办法.......于是Frigga善意的对Loki做出了邀请，对方显然有些惊讶，但思考了半分钟后还是答应了下来。Loki表示感谢并愿意参与其中作出捐赠，但由于时间安排上，他可能无法亲自达到，但会委托助手亲自把画带过去。

 

“没关系，真的没关系。都是做好事，我不会那么小心眼的去计较，真的”Thor说的坦荡，但这些话更像是给自己打气。

 

距离拍卖时间还有1个多钟头，大家依然再四处寻找着自己满意的作品，在那小小的表单里勾选着。Frigga则四处游走招待着为来宾，看起来充满了活力。Thor闲来无事只能在展厅里漫无目的走来走去，可最后还是站到了Loki的那幅画前........

 

“这幅画很不错，整个色调偏冷，但是却很有层次感，特别是雪覆盖的部分，很有技巧”一位女士的声音的在Thor的身旁传来。

 

Thor偏过头，这位女士年纪并不大也就是20出头左右，一头棕色的长发，穿着也不像其他女士那样华丽，得体而又规矩。  
“你好，我不太擅长看这些.......”Thor的诚实引来了女孩的一阵笑声，她急忙的捂住嘴觉得自己有些失礼，但是有很可爱。Thor和这位女士闲聊着，虽然看不懂这些所谓的艺术，但对方的讲解让他很感兴趣...........

 

“这幅画的作者一定是想表达更深层次的意义，你看画面叠加的效果，以及色彩的厚度，他一定是一位很有想法的人”年轻的女士滔滔不绝的对这幅画做出评价，直到一个Thor很熟悉的声音打断了她

 

“只不过是涂来涂去不知道想画什么而已，谢谢你的赞赏”  
Loki不知道什么时候走到了两人的身边，他本想过来看看自己的画作是否得到大家的认可，却意外的看到Thor与一位女士正在这里对他的作品品头论足。Loki一开始并不想主动接近，只是在一旁转悠着顺便听着这位女士的评价，可最后他还是忍不住过来打断了他们的议论

 

Thor一瞬间愣住了，甚至觉得自己出现了幻觉？这根本不给他时间去缓解和适应，Loki就这么自然的站在他身边？更准确的说法是他们之间只隔着一个人，但两人优越的身高条件并不影响那短短几秒钟的对视。Loki的头发比之前短了一些，发梢刚刚没过颈部，清爽又得体，虽然鼻梁上架着看起来中规中矩的黑色框架眼镜，但后面的绿眼睛依然明艳动人。

 

“这是您自己画的？对不起........Laufeyson，我刚才失礼了”年轻的女孩子像是吓到了一样，想起刚刚自己的那些评论，虽然都是夸赞的词语，但却没有真正的完美理解。

 

“没关系，您的分析很专业，只不过这幅画连我自己也很纠结，所以看不懂很自然。可是没想到Odinson先生也对我的画感情趣吗”Loki绅士的解释后，把目光又对上了Thor。对方除了瘦了一些以外，依然高大健壮，头发和自己一样也短了不少，但耀眼的金发总能让人眼前一亮。眼前他昔日的爱人，其实Loki还没有做好万全的心理准备去面对对方，因为部分的爱意已被仇恨填满，他爱Thor的同时也恨着对方，恨对方的决绝、恨对方的不信任，可Loki却不曾反思的想过，Thor是否也一样的恨他、不信任他？现在Loki只想着自己不能太过被动，起码要在气势上胜过Thor，他本是孩子气的不肯服输，却不知道这样的伤害可能对他自己更致命。年轻的女士突然嗅出了不太对劲的味道....后知后觉的想到了两个人之前的关系，她很尴尬，甚至连招呼都没有打，就悄悄的溜走了

 

“.......随便看看而已，我以为这个是别人画的。我也捐了一幅，当然，那不可能是我画的”Thor的这个笑话有些冷场.........他也不是因为紧张，就是随便的跑着火车不知道说什么。也许在他之前与Loki的交谈中都是充满着爱意的话语，但现在，他们之间什么都没有，连朋友都算不上

 

“我之前画过一些，仅限于我自己欣赏。而这幅画本来不应该是这样的，但是画完之后又觉得有些不妥，就修改了一下，以至于你会看到部分图层有些厚重，为了修饰我才增加上去的”Loki若有所思的看着自己的画作，他不能告诉对方这幅画原本下面的景象

 

“原本我母亲说你今天不会来的”Thor的眼神同样注视着那幅画，他没有感情的问着，又像是一句肯定句.....

 

Thor当然没有别的意思，但这样听起来难免让Loki觉得伤人，就是像是笃定了他不会来一样，所以这意思是最好老死不相往来吗？Loki轻抬了一下眉毛，心里有些不是滋味起来  
“是的，我不想来的。但这里有一幅画Darren的母亲很喜欢，我想买下来送给她”Loki故意诛心的说着谎话，他和Harrison的关系不好，甚至可以说是恶劣。但他就是想在对方的心上插上一把刀，也让Thor尝尝流血心痛的感觉

 

Thor这次终于转过头，第一次正视着Loki的眼睛，他短暂的犹豫了一会儿，然后面带笑意的开来口  
“对了，我现在应该称呼你Laufeyson还是Harrison？”

 

“...............”Loki没想到Thor会这么绝情，他本应该狠狠的回击，继续做着小骗子的角色，可他张不开口，被对方痛击的哑口无言。Loki觉得自己输的一败涂地，他输掉了在Laufeyson家仅存的最后价值、输掉了在Harrison家本可翻身的最后机会、以及输掉了Odinson，他的全部

 

“对不起，我先失陪了”Loki回复不了这个问题，只能仓促的选择逃跑，他再也无法与这个人齐肩并行，相遇只会让他变的更难堪

 

====  
拍卖开始的时候，一向高调的Laufeyson居然落座在最远处的角落里，像是在自我逃避。他的眼神有时候会飘向最前排金色的后脑勺，可在Thor上台讲话的时候又故意装作无趣，摆弄着自己的手机。Loki觉得自己傻透了，为什么要来参加这个活动？犯贱的就是想看看对方，然后遭受着无情的打击和自虐..........但还好，Loki不至于傻到智商完全掉线，他想起了之前对Thor的谎言，所以做做样子也好，至少把谎话编的圆满一些

 

“50W”Loki随意的举起出价拍，其实他都不知道这个作品是什么？只知道随便买幅画当做Harrison夫人的礼物，虽然他根本不可能送出去......

 

“60W”在Loki叫价之后，Thor毫不犹豫的也出了价，他就是不想让对方得逞

 

“80W”不算是很惊讶，这毕竟不是Thor第一次和Loki抢东西，但在他还没有缓过神的时候，对方又叫了价......  
“100W”

 

Loki这次终于忍不住拿出拍卖手册查看了一下.......现在拍卖的这幅画看上去有些新意，但根本不值这个价位。既然Thor喜欢抢，那就给他算了，反正这种画就算放在厨房里，Loki都会觉得碍眼

 

“100W成交”  
Loki没有显得很失落，Thor也没有显得很开心，这幅画只不过是俩人较劲的一种方式，本身却无任何的意义

 

一直能支撑着Loki坐到现在的原因，只因为那副他自己捐赠的画。Thor看起来志在必得，从刚才的经历就可以看得出，Loki对此很恐惧，恐惧着那幅画下的真相。他后悔了，想收回那副画作，同时又希望是他想多了，对方可能一辈子都发现不了，甚至恶意般的觉得对方不配拥有那幅画。所以当Loki的那副作品出现后，他自己毫不犹豫的出了200W的价格，引得大家一片议论。有好的也有坏的，Loki不在乎别人说什么，哪怕说他是在故意炒作自己的作品，因为在场的人只有Thor知道对方的心思.........

 

“220W”叫价的声音很温柔，来自一位女性。Loki看过去的时候，那位姑娘正对他微笑的问候，他这发现是刚刚和Thor一起评论他作品的姑娘。

 

这位姑娘看起来人不错，而且很欣赏他的画作，但Loki知道Thor最终还是会出手抢夺，想到这里他继续举起手中的牌子  
“300W”

 

“500W”Thor终于出手了，每次都是那么的高

 

“600W”Loki继续叫到，他誓要不惜任何代价从Thor的手里抢回自己的画，但财力的差距让他心里没有底

 

“620W”依然还是那位姑娘，她有些着急的红了脸，很紧张会被人抢走的样子。可激烈的叫价节奏突然停顿了下来.....

 

“620w第一次”  
Loki看着前排的Thor没有任何的举动，难道是他想错了？Thor对这幅作品并没有如此的执着？Loki静下心来决定看看情况再说，如果真是被这个姑娘拍走了，这也算是个不错的结局

 

最终小姑娘以620w的价格拍走了Loki的作品，甚至还不忘感谢他与Thor的承让。拍卖会还在继续，但Loki已经选择悄悄的离开，没有和任何人打招呼。等到Thor再次登上台致辞感谢的时候，才发现在那小小的角落里已经缺少了一个人，他出神的望着那里一时间忘记了自己要说的话........但很快又调整了过来，继续说着体面而官方的感谢


End file.
